The present invention relates to improvements in disposable diapers which enable the diaper to closely conform to the torso of a baby, without sacrificing absorptive capacity. The diapers of the present invention accomplish this without causing any discomfort to the baby, while at the same time providing improved gasketing around the thighs and resultant fluid containment.
In the recent past disposable diapers have been introduced into the market place which have a narrow but relatively thick strip of elastic at each side thereof, so as to gather the side margins of the diaper in a manner similar to that of conventional moisture-impermeable panties. Such diapers are made generally in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003. In order for the elastic members to be effective in such diapers, it is necessary that the elastic members be spaced relatively far from the side marginal edges of the absorbent panel of the diaper, and for the elastic members to be associated with thin, highly flexible facing and backing layers. As a result, when such diapers are placed upon a baby, the narrow but relatively thick elastic members cause a narrow band of the facing layer to bear against the baby's skin with substantially line contact. This results in a high degree of stress concentration that may cause pinching and irritation of the baby's skin.
The problems attributable to the unduly high compressive force caused by such narrow but relatively thick elastic strips of the prior art diapers mentioned above are particularly acute when the baby has voided and the diaper is wet. Because the backing and facing layers are so highly flexible, when the diaper is wet and conditions are present tending to cause hydration of the baby's skin, the narrow elastic members often cause the facing layer to press against the skin with sufficient force to injure the skin. Also, the elastic members in prior art diapers of the type described above cause the diaper to gradually creep upwardly upon the baby's thighs. As a result, the forces applied to the skin by the stressed elastic members increase the longer the diaper is worn.
One of the most serious drawbacks with prior art diapers of the above mentioned type is that in order to give the diaper sufficient flexibility at the sides to permit gathering, the absorbent panel has been narrowed in the midportion, or lightened to such an extent that the absorbent capacity of the diaper is significantly reduced.
While many attempts have been made in the past to provide diapers, both disposable and non-disposable, with improved fit characteristics without sacrificing absorptive capacity, heretofore such efforts have not met with success.